


love war 后续

by Driftandsea



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 05:47:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17461763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Driftandsea/pseuds/Driftandsea





	love war 后续

给糖糖的七夕礼物/口交注意x

love war的后续  
有技巧资料参考

 

"你这是准备干嘛?"菲尔顿从高潮的余韵中缓过神来，喘着气把头侧了侧头，活动一下有些僵硬的脖颈，看着莱斯华特将他的左手指从他的右手指间抽离开，他不满的皱皱眉头，伸手抓住华特的衣袖，用琥珀色的眼睛看看青年身上还整整齐齐的衣服——这人连扣子都没解半颗，单纯的用手指按压就让他攀上山尖，现在又想完全不需要他一般准备抽身离开。

他又在担心什么呢。菲尔顿在心中叹了口气，数不清第几次因为恋人的过度考虑而感到头疼。他屈了膝，象征性的碰碰那处凸起，继续注视着华特的眼睛。

"我今天玩的好像玩的好像有点过分了。"华特皱皱鼻子，忧心忡忡或许还带着点儿愧疚的说。

"如果你说在商场楼梯间做爱这件事的话。"菲尔顿笑了一下，懒懒散散的应着声"那确实有点过分——你甚至都没管那里还有监控，看一场画质不佳色情电影可是会让那些保守派做噩梦的，哦，我真心疼他们。于是...?"

"你应该累了。"青年抱歉的吻吻他的眼角，挣脱他的束缚，菲尔顿没用多大力气，这让他轻而易举的就完成了这个动作，跪坐起来，将恋人颊边一缕栗色的头发在指头上绕了绕，别到他耳后。

"我去洗个冷水澡，清理我过会儿帮你，麻烦再忍一忍。"

"在你心中我体力就那么差吗..."菲尔顿撇撇嘴，从床上爬起来，改攥住华特的手腕，将他的脚步定在床边不足半米的地方，然后自己也站上那块地毯，小声的说"先讲好，我不擅长这个。"

 

他在华特面前跪下来，手指还留在他的手腕上，用舌尖拨开一块布料，咬住压在下面的一小块金属，将它往下扯了几寸，到低端，然后试探性的舔了一下泌出透明液体的器物前端。

"喂..."华特没有料想到他的举动，愣怔了好一会儿才开口叫他。

"这时候你就别说话了好吗。"菲尔顿用手指在华特的手腕上画了个圈，感受到对方瞬时的僵硬后满意的弯起嘴角。他用空闲的另一只手把那个开口向性器的根部拨了拨，又将唇凑上去，从顶端向后舔吻，他柔软的唇压在那上面，舌尖点着表皮慢慢移动，留下一条水渍。他做这些的时候半眯着眼睛，这令莱斯华特想起了什么撩人的猫科动物，尽管菲尔顿平常的形象远不像一只猫，而更像是有远行能力的飞鸟。

莱斯华特的呼吸也开始急促起来，他无可抑制的将另一手搭在了菲尔顿的后脑勺上，那些发丝温柔的将他的手指包裹住，他一下一下的抚摸着它们，压下那些过于粗暴的念头。他的角度可以看到到菲尔顿的表情，那几近是温柔而深情的，在浅黄色的阳光下显得暖意融融，睫毛轻轻的颤动着，好像是受惊的鸟儿的绒羽，或者是微风中打着旋着的薄公英的种子。他跪在那里，却不给人什么谦卑的感觉，倒是有种祈祷的意味。

"真是要命。"他这样想着，目光在栗色发的发梢处停留，他注意到那些在脖子上和肩膀上浅红色的吻痕，沿着脊柱和背部的曲线再向下，他想象到那些白色的浊液混合着润滑剂沿着肠壁下滑时的画面，它们会在被蹂躏的微肿的洞穴口处停留些许时候，然后从那儿落下来，一滴一滴的打下去。

他深吸了一口气，不确定自己还能不能维持理性。他试着唤了唤菲尔顿的名字，对方用沉默告诉他"闭嘴"。

菲尔顿张开唇，将前端纳入口中，用舌头撩拨着系带处，他的手指在对方的指间和手腕处来回抚摸，那里是华特的敏感带，他感受到莱斯华特在极力控制自己扣着他后脑勺的手，不让它遵从本能为获取更多而下按。他忽然起了玩心，让口腔又脱离了那个器官，在离它三四厘米的地方哈着气，稍稍仰了头狡黠的笑。他看到那对本应清澈的瞳中埋着风暴。

他体谅了一下对方，终于将它整个含进去，喉咙口被硬物抵着时产生生理性的反胃感，他试着适应，将自己放松下来，莱斯华特好像和他说了"不用勉强。"之类的废话，他理都没理，正在回想之前的经历以进行下一步动作。

他试着吞吐了几次，用舌头刮过侧面，在上面打着八字，然后又吐出了一半，继续撩拨着前半部分的神经，没法吞下去的唾液滴滴答答的滑下去，坠入地毯中，他感到些许抱歉，很快就没办法考虑这个了。

尝试仍然继续，他微微收缩口腔产生吸力，双唇抵在彭大的底部和茎处的连接处，舌尖绕着开口移动，他听到满足的叹息声，他很少听到莱斯华特除了喘息和调情之外，在做爱时发出的别的声音，有些新奇，让他不禁考虑要不要多试验几次。

他的下颚开始有些酸痛了，于是重新开始用舌绕着外部舔舐，他想到之前讨论过的关于棒棒糖的性暗示，飞快的弯了一下嘴角。他再一次吞进去的时候，青年有些焦虑的试图阻止他。菲尔顿眨眨眼睛，做出要退出的样子，却只是含住顶端延迟了一下高潮的到来。温热的液体如他预料一样涌入口中，他把它们纳入身体之中，温柔的用唇舐去每一丝，用舌卷进去。莱斯华特也跪了下来，抱住他，开始吻他的脸颊。

大概，为了这个人，我什么都可以满怀欣喜的去做吧。


End file.
